Dreamscape
by CoSmO333
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia for as long as she can remember had a dream room. Every time she would fall asleep she would end up their and get to create and do whatever she wanted without consequences. After her mother died with her grief and no comfort from her father a boy started showing up in her dream room named Zen. This is the story how they had learned of each other's cages and planned


I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here! If you haven't already check out her stuff she's amazing! Thanks for letting me write and post this with your amazing Zen I just love him!

I am changing things a bit so its an obvious AU Lucy is 10 when her mom died, and I am making Zen a year older than her. And I am sorta guessing the ages of the Pradeshs pre Tenrou island.

 **Dreamscape**

Going to sleep was always easy for Lucy because of her special dream room. It was anything she imagined could come to life. She had full control and could do anything she wanted with no one around to tell her no. It used to be just so fun to go on adventures and tell her momma all about it in the morning but not anymore. Since her momma died it's just a plain white room that she doesn't want to do anything with. Now even when she dreams she cries over missing her momma.

Tonight was an especially bad night. It was supposed to be her birthday and to surprise her daddy she made him a rice ball but he yelled at her and thrown it away. She ended up crying herself to sleep and continued to cry in her dream room when she heard a boy's voice. Looking up she sees a tan boy with purple and gold eyes and shoulder length mahogany hair standing ten feet from her.

"W-who are you? And what are you going in my dream?"

"I'm Zen and I don't know I just followed the sounds of crying."

Sniffling a little Lucy answerd, "I'm Lucy."

"Is this real or a dream?"

"This is my dream room so did I make you up?" Lucy asked in return.

"No, I am definitely real, but this is not my normal dreams. I'm usually outside."

"Well we can play if you want. I'm 10 and I have celestial spirit magic."

"How do you play? I have magical wings."

Dumbfounded by him not knowing how to play Lucy created a screen showing different kids playing tag, hide and seek, and hop scotch. She ended up making the room full of tables with papers and coloring supplies, so they could make pictures. Zen relaxed and started drawing birds, clouds, the sun, and stars. They continued to talk and got to know each other she told him she lived in Fiore and that he lived in Pergrande. She told him about her teachers, classes and spirits and he told her about how he lives in a cage and fights every day which ended up with her crying her eyes out for him that he didn't know how to respond too. After finally calming down she promised him that she would find a way to get him out and that celestial mages never broke their promises.

"But if you aren't real and just some dream then I won't get out."

"I am real, and I will help you get out I promise."

After filling the tingling of waking up Lucy gave Zen a hug which created another awkward moment that she had to explain for him to wrap his arms around her and squeeze, so he could hug her back. They said goodbye and Lucy woke up. That was the morning she decided to start writing letters to her momma beginning with her explanation of Zen.

The next night both Lucy and Zen sought out each other and ended up in the same room again. Zen was more comfortable and decided to start asking about the stars and what all she knows. Being excited to talk about her magic she made the night sky appear above and showed him all the constellations that she remembered. She showed him what her keys looked like and then showed him pictures of her two keys so far Cancer and Aquarius.

Staring at her keys he brought his hand forward and showed her the key he had from his deceased mother. Squealing in delight she promised to look it up for him and find out what it is and maybe she can teach him to summon the spirit himself to help get out. Giving her a real smile Zen initiated a hug with the small blonde which made her blush.

"You're like a guardian angel helping me. Maybe you can teach me to read and write next time?"

"I would love to! Reading is one of my favorite things I like all kinds of stories about adventures!"

Lucy directs Zen to sit down in a big beanbag as she went in a full story teller mode of her favorite story. Zen watched with rapt attention as Lucy told him enthusiastically about the knight that had to travel across the land defeating orges and dragons to rescue the princess locked in a tower. With the aid of her dream room she created visuals of the knight riding the horse across the land, the ogres fighting with the knight, and the dragon. At the end of her tale she had the princess ride on the back of the horse with the knight to live happily ever after.

Every night they would meet up and with his interest in learning she began to teach him all she could while researching what his key was and how to get to Pergrande. Every morning she would write to her momma and it helped to tell her of her new adventures and best friend Zen making her miss her momma just a little less.

Two years later Zen was excitedly waiting for Lucy to arrive with his news. When she finally got there he quickly grabbed her up and exploded into conversation too quick for her to understand.

"Whoa slow down I can't understand you!"

"They told me about my family in Bosco today!"

"You have family in Bosco?!"

"Yeah! They said my dad is Arman Pradesh and he adopted six kids to replace me trying to get me upset and said that my owner keeps my hair long to showcase my Boscan heriatage! I have some family alive!"

"That is so great and when I get a little older I am going to go find him to help me rescue you! I have some great news too! That key from your mother is the key to Draco the strongest celestial spirit there is! Only downside is that it takes a lot of magic to summon him to Earthland."

"I will find a way. Can you teach me things from Bosco? I want to know where I came from."

"I don't know anything right now, but I promise to find out and tell you everything I can."

"If my dad can adopt kids then I'm going to adopt you. You're my little sister from now on," Zen says while ruffling her hair affectionately.

Giggling at his antics Lucy answers him, "I don't think that's how it works but okay big brother."

Both excited to have more information and get a step closer to planning an escape they enjoyed their night with silly antics and games to play. Over the next several months they learned the difference in Boscan culture and Fiorian cultures, the language, and many of the traditions. Jude was highly impressed with her for asking her tutors about other countries thinking she wants to expand his business giving her all the information he could even informing her of Pergrande and how to never travel there or do dealings due to the treatment of women in that country.

Three years later Zen met with a furious Lucy in their common dream room. She was pacing the floor mumbling to herself and making hand gestures. She was too consumed to even notice his arrival until he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Tell big brother what got you in such a foul mood."

Looking up into his purple and gold eyes since he has grown much taller than her she begins to explain how her father agreed to a marriage proposal to a man older than himself. She then explains how short, ugly and disgusting he is using crude hand movements causing Zen to laugh.

Stomping her foot, she demands, "This is not funny Zen! He is a gross little toad and I want to marry for love not business! How could my father do this to me?!"

"I know it's not funny I am sorry, but you are adorable when you are angry. Okay I will be serious you will be forced to go through with this wedding as long as you live with your father, right?"

"Yes, he will force me. Why?"

"Then leave."

"What?"

"Leave. You are 16 now and able to join a guild. Which is part of the plan for you to get help and get me out right?"

"You're right. I'll need to get some jewels somehow and runaway. I think I would want to go to Fairy Tail they are always in Sorceress weekly and seem like a popular place with some very strong mages."

"Okay but if you are serious about running away and going out on your own I want to teach you how to defend yourself."

After a few weeks of basic self-defense lessons from Zen, Lucy was finally ready to leave. She packed a small bag with her box of letters, a couple outfits, some food and water along with some jewelry to sell quietly slipping out of the mansion. Planning to travel by foot to save as much jewel as possible and be less traceable she escapes.

A year later she finds herself in Hargeon looking for more keys to add to her growing collection she ends up working with Natsu to take down Bora and his slave ship. Excited to meet the real salamander she follows him to Fairy Tail retelling all the adventure to Zen her first night joining. Both getting antsy and eager to meet in person and to have Zen free.

"I finally got your fathers address and it will cost 100,000 jewels to travel by Boscan airship there and back. So, if I can save that up after a couple jobs I am going to go meet him and make him believe me and help rescue you."

Zen smiled at her determination and was excited to learn all about her new guildmates and spirits she found. Enjoying her optimism, he felt some of the stress leave himself knowing it won't be long before he is freed.

With a series of unfortunate events unfolding it was several months later right after the S Class exams being announced that Lucy was able to finally plan her trip to Bosco.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia my ass."

"Well hello to you too."

"I'm sorry Zen for my mood but it is so frustrating I've been planning this for so long and it just seems to be keep being delayed."

"Calm down you are nothing if determined and these Pergrandes haven't killed me yet, so I will wait for your rescue little sister."

Pulling her into a hug Zen was scared that his father wouldn't believe her or give her aid in his rescue. Maybe he wouldn't care and really did replace him with all the children he adopted. Maybe he completely forgotten he had a child named Zen since he was only one when his mother died, and he was taken by the Pergrandians.

"Okay let's go flying we both need to cheer up tomorrow is a very important day."

Not waiting for Lucy to answer he spreads his large black wings and picks her up bridal style making the ceiling disappear flying into the beautiful clear sky. Doing a loop to make her laugh they both enjoyed the rest of their night.

The next morning waiting at the station for the airship to board Lucy was getting very agitated with her S class exam partner and debated on trapping her there instead of letting her tag along.

"Come on Lu you gotta tell me why this is so important! I mean we should be training already the exams are a week away!"

"I already told you several times that I can't until I meet Mr. Pradesh! You won't believe me and think I am crazy! But his son Kaleb is a mind bender mage and will know I am telling the truth. This is important I have been planning this for years I have to do this first!"

Giving Cana her best knock it off face she has perfected from working with Natsu and Gray so much Lucy sighs in relief when Cana seemed to give up.

"Well you have to be crazy to have Natsu as a partner and at least a little crazy to join our guild."

Both girls laugh and stand up to board the airship as it docks. Quickly making their way aboard and to the cabin they go and sign up for a massage during the four-hour flight to Bosco trying to loosen up the tension of the upcoming meeting.

"If I knew Boscans was so sexual I would have moved years ago!"

The brunette was cackling like a mad woman as the beet red blonde tried to drag her to their room.

"Honestly Lu nothing better than a good orgasm to release all the nervous tension. I seriously might not go back to Fairy Tail dad or no dad."

"Shut up you can't be serious. I promise we can take a vacation there after the exams I want to go too."

"Deal."

Exiting the airship they rent a SE plug mobile Cana driving while Lucy gave directions. Pulling up to the Pradesh estate Lucy started getting very nervous. After five minutes of deep breathing and several prayers that his father would believe her she finally exits the car and knocks on the door. The door opened quickly to a platinum blonde and lavender eyed boy that was nearly a foot taller than her.

"Hello, my name is Lucy and I am here to speak with Mr. Arman Pradesh it is very important."

 _I am so close Zen just hold on._

"My name is Kaleb. What is this regarding?"

 _Kaleb Pradesh the mind bender mage! Oh my lucky stars he needed to be here! He will know I am telling the truth!_

Raising a brow at her inner monologue she shuts down her thoughts to him with a sheepish smile.

"I will be happy to tell you both at the same time, but it is urgent he knows as soon as possible please."

"Oh, just let the girl in already! She wouldn't have gotten past the barriers if she had any ill intent or malice."

Kaleb moved aside allowing Lucy to walk in and she became awestruck as she finally came face to face with Zen's father seeing many striking similarities she became quiet and teary eyed.

"What's wrong my dear? Why are you crying?"

She is pulled into a strong chest being comforted by Zen's father realizing he will be the one crying soon makes her begin to cry.

"Hush now little angel it will be okay I will help any way I can."

"I-Its Zen! He's a gladiator for Pergrande! I need your help rescuing him!"

After her stuttered sentence Arman quickly became stock still unable to believe what he is hearing. Kaleb being upset about being lied too over his decease brother decides to break her mental barriers. Lucy felt Kalebs prodding to her mental barrier let it down and released all of her memories of Zen over the years. Taken aback by all he seen Kaleb just stares in wonder.

"I am sorry my dear, but you are mistaken he died as a baby. There is no way he could survive bomb that took my wifes life."

"I swear as a celestial mage that I am not lying! I have been in contact with him every night for the past 7 years! I can prove it to Kaleb since he is a mind bender mage he can access and view my dreams. Let me stay here till night time and I will prove it to you then you must save him!"

Cana being silent up till this moment took this chance to speak her piece while Arman and Lucy had a stare down.

"Sorry to interrupt but who is Zen?"

"Zen is my brother that was one when my mother and him was killed from a bombing in Pergrande."

"I will allow you both to stay and prove it. But I understand what it means to swear and make promises as a celestial mage because my late wife was one. You should not be so careless to throw those kinds of words around and risk losing your magic."

"I know Zen has her Draco key, so I figured she was a celestial spirit mage. Can we go swimming till dark? Aquarius would be upset with me if I don't call her out here she loves the Grass Sea."

Shocked by her answer Arman just nods his head and looks to his son Kaleb.

 _How does she know Draco was one of her keys? Do you believe her?_

"I really think she is telling the truth dad. Her memories felt very real. He looks a lot like you. To have grown up in the Gladiator pits I can't imagine how his life would have been. I think Lucy helped him a lot and I will need to talk to Grenlow and see if White Sea will help rescue him if she can prove he's really alive."

 _My poor baby boy._

Shaking his head Arman went to his study for a strong drink waiting 5 hours till night time was going to be torturous.

Kaleb decided to go to his room and contact the rest of his siblings. He didn't need till tonight he was already convinced that Zen was still alive, and he wanted his siblings help in planning a rescue mission whether White Sea would help or not. He noticed the guild symbol the girls was wearing and planned on asking his brother Bickslow why they didn't know he was a part of their family.

Meanwhile the girls were outside enjoying the effects of the Grass Sea.

"Seriously Lu you came all this way to tell an Ambassador that you have been seeing his dead son in your dreams? What is wrong with you?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. I am telling the truth though."

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!"

"Open gate of the scorpion Scorpio!"

"Bout time you summoned me in worthy water you urchin!"

"Wicked! Always love to see my lady Aquarius! It's your favorite sea too!"

"I am going to go swim over there you guys can stay out as long as you want enjoy!"

Lucy quickly swam away from the spirits to get some peace and think about how important tonight is. If Kaleb truly didn't believe her she would need to come up with a plan b to rescue Zen. After an hour of planning her silence was interrupted by Cana swimming up to her.

"So tell me about this Zen guy."

For another hour they swam around as Lucy explained what Zen looked like, what he liked to do, and the magic he uses. How every night they would hang out in their dreams telling each other about their days and what they are going to do when he is finally free.

"I gotta admit he sounds pretty hot! You guys an item? That why you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No way! He's a big brother to me! Told me he adopted me since his father adopted other kids too haha."

"Well when he gets out I'll be happy to show him a good time!"

"Oh Mavis I'm gonna have to beat harpies like you off of him!"

With an indignant huff Cana splashed Lucy which started their water battle until a stray wave hit Aquarius in the back which she retaliated with a large wave washing them up on shore.

"Would you ladies like to dry off and join us for dinner? It seems my other children returned home with the news of Zen."

The girls got ready and opted for summer dresses to wear due to the heat. At dinner they met the other five children. Farron a sound mage and decorated Ambassador following his father's footsteps in the political world is 19 years old being the oldest child of Arman and Ganier, Cristoff the lunar dragon slayer with healing abilities currently a knight of the holy order and mage of White Sea is 16 years old, Xally a water mage with healing abilities and currently in school to be a pediatrician and mage of white sea is 15 years old, Emzadi the solar dragon slayer is also a mage of White Sea and 14 years old, and Vander the youngest by a few months a shadow quip mage and in training to be a blood hunter at 14 years old. The missing child was none other than Fairy Tails own Bickslow which made Lucy very livid to know he would hide his family name from them despite everyone being nakama. Kaleb calmed her down explaining his magic has been outlawed in their country, but they are working on getting it reversed.

With much story telling from all the children and questions being asked about Zen dinner was a comfortable affair and Lucy felt they were more believing of her now which lifted a large weight off her heart for her upcoming meeting with Zen. Three hours passed in no time with all the entertainment and Lucy felt the pressure return when she went to go lay down for bed with all the present Pradesh's watching with baited breath.

"I can put you to sleep if you like?" Cristoff offered with a kind smile.

"Yes please."

After a just a moment with her eyes close she felt magic wash over her a relax her into a deep sleep. She opened her eyes in her dream room with Zen already there waiting. Running over to him she felt Kalebs materialize in the room as she was lifted into a large hug from Zen.

"Zen I'd like to introduce you to one of your brothers Kaleb Pradesh."

"Kaleb this is Zen."

Both men stared at each other for a moment before Kaleb pulled Zen into a hard hug.

"I am so sorry my brother! We had no idea that you were alive! Father was told that you and mother both was killed in the bombing! I promise we will do everything we can to get you out!"

The heartfelt reunion brought both men to tears and Lucy witnessing was crying herself. After several minutes the hug was ended, and Lucy began to explain everything that happened to Zen. Bringing up pictures to show him his family he will hopefully be meeting soon. They all began to talk and joke around Kaleb decided to end his intrusion to let his father know what he already believed that Zen really is alive.

After explaining to his father and siblings' about Zen they all left Lucy alone in the bedroom once again to call and make arrangements for his rescue. Arman contacting the King first and then planned on contacting his best friend Minda to help with the rescue and since Pergrande was aware that his son survived this could be considered an act of war and hopefully the King would agree with the attack and forces used.

Kaleb had called his guild master Grenlow and explained to him the situation. Within a few minutes the guild master agreed White Sea will help with the attack and rescue of Zen but wait on the Kings answer first.

By the time Lucy woke up in the morning the whole house was full of hustle bustle with many new faces she didn't meet the previous night. Catching some of the conversations going on around her she knew that the King agreed to act, and that White Sea was going to front the attack while the blood hunters was going to work on getting Zen out before destroying the stadium. To say Lucy was happy would have been an understatement. She was bouncing with glee quickly finding Cana sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Look at you Lu sicing an army to save your brother good work." Cana winked good naturally and continued to eat.

"Hey, you do what you had to for family."

"Damn right you do."

Arman hearing the tail end of the conversation joined the girls at the table.

"Thank you, Lucy, so much for being a guardian angel for my son and letting us know. I am so sorry for doubting you and I hope you can extend your family to include my other children and myself as well."

Taking her hands in his he kisses her knuckles on each hand.

"Your welcome I am so glad you believe me. I would love to be counted as one of your family. I wish I could help rescue Zen but we have the S class exams and we have to leave today to get back to them."

"Of course, my dear I understand I spoke with Bickslow and was told all about this exam and how important it is only happening once every four years. We have many capable mages that will be working to free him and you will be free to come back here anytime to see him this is a home for you as well."

"Thank you so much I can't wait to see him in person safe and free."

After finishing breakfast, the girls packed up their few belongings saying goodbye to all of family and took their rental back to the airship.

"Was it just me or was all the Pradesh's ridiculously beautiful? I mean I think if they were older I would bang the bunch!"

Laughing at her joke and her beet red blonde partner they waited for the airship to depart both deciding to enjoy the baths that provided the Grass Sea waters. They flight was uneventful, and Lucy remained quiet just hoping everything went well and Zen would be free soon. Clearing her thoughts, she focused on the S class exam and getting her partner pumped up for the exam.

"Okay so we have four days left. Since both of our magics are tactician types we just need to meditate and keep our minds clear and focus. We need to think of strategies to use against our different opponents."

"Okay Lu let's get down to business cause team babe is in it for the win!"

Cana stayed at Lucy's house for the remaining four days and they went back and forth between planning and meditating. Each night Lucy would check on Zen seeing if he was free yet both wondering how long till the attack is supposed to take place. Lucy asked Zen to spar with her using hand to hand combat, so she would have some practice before the exams.

"Good luck little sister I am sure you will make Cana S class!"

"Thanks Zen and good luck I am sure they will be there soon!"

The next morning Cana and Lucy started the S class trials flying through the first portion defeating Bickslow and Freed unknowingly that the win was given to them. All the participants ran into different mages of Grimoire Heart and their underlings along with previous Fairy Tail master Precht now known as Hades. The battles were tough, and all the mages have been hurt to varying degrees even Laxus that came to Tenrou island to help defend his gramps and defeat Hades.

Before any celebration could be had at the defending Tenrou island Acnologia showed up. With master Makarov down and unable to defeat him all the mages tried to attack unable to inflict any kind of damage they all came to gather in a circle holding hands concentrating all the magic together unknowing that the first master Mavis used that magic to cast Fairy Sphere to keep them safe and stuck for seven years.

Seven years later the Tenrou island survivors had been found and just returned to guild still not believing that seven years has truly passed. The guild was still here and thriving. It was a beautiful sight to see. Kinana was working the bar and some new mages was in the guild hall with the older Macao and Wakaba. Before Lucy could make two steps in she was swept into a large hug and spun around in circles barley making out the words that was being said.

"Lucy the sister of my soul I am so happy you are alive!"

"Oh my stars Zen you are here!"

"I have so much to tell you little sister! I am never letting you go again just so you understand!"

Both mages laughed holding hands walking up to the bar with the Tenrou team apart from Cana looking on with keen interest. Cana decided to take pity on them and explain how they knew each other and it was a sibling relationship between them.

Lucy and Zen sat through the afternoon and evening with Lucy first explaining all that happened on the island. When it was Zen's turn to talk he explained that it was two more nights before they rescued him and that since she was missing from his dreams he was near panicking by the time he was free. He explained how himself, Cristoff and Emzadi all came to Fairy Tail looking for her and Bickslow. Upon hearing of the whole island going missing Cristoff and Emzadi decided to stay and help complete the harder requests. Kaleb worked with Grenlow and Macoa to make Fairy Tail and White Sea sister guilds to help keep them afloat. Zen went and spent time in Bosco learning from a Sudepah and all the Boscan traditions first hand. He then went to Celestine Acadame for two years learning more about his magic and the magic of his lost sister. After he was finished with his studies Kaleb became the guild master of White Sea and Zen decided to join Fairy Tail taking over Lucys apartment and expanding it into a two bedroom with hope she would someday come home. Zen lifted his right hand showing her that he got the same color and placement as her guildmark.

Lucy was so happy to meet her brother and learn of all his wonderful accomplishments and to see how happy he truly was she couldn't help but cry.

"What's wrong little sister?"

"I am just so happy I was able to keep my promises!"

"You did thank you for saving me."

"You saved me too. Now we can go on adventures together."

The physical contact they shared ended their shared dreams connection but neither mage minded now they can start adventures together.

AN: Hope you all liked it! This was a one shot so no further chapters. Sorry it kinda came to me and begged to be written I wasn't capable of reading, listening to music or working until I got this out! Sorry if its not very good or rough to read let me know what ya think! (for anyone wondering this was 10 pages long!)


End file.
